Friend Zone
by Nahi Shite
Summary: Debía fingir que su presencia no le afectaba, que su voz no le hacía temblar, que sus ojos profundos no la derretían. Tenía que hacerlo porque él, Naruto Uzumaki, era el novio de su amiga. U/A
1. Amor & Amistad

**Título**: Friend Zone.

**Summary**: _Debía fingir que su presencia no le afectaba, que su voz no le hacía temblar, que sus ojos profundos no la derretían. Tenía que hacerlo porque él, Naruto Uzumaki, era el novio de su amiga. _

**Advertencias:**Quizá un poco de Ooc.

**Friend Zone.**

**Viñeta I: Amor y Amistad.**

Palabras: 615.

Clavaba los dedos en la calculadora una y otra vez, pero jamás se sentía lo suficientemente segura del resultado; Kurenai-sensei le había encargado recoger el dinero para la celebración de "Amor & Amistad" y tendría que presentarle las cuentas en unos minutos.

Dudaba, ponía la pantallita en cero una y otra vez para volver a empezar, y el hecho de tener a Kiba del lado derecho quejándose y estirándose en el pupitre no le ayudaba mucho, y del lado izquierdo… no quería hablar.

—¿Aún no terminas, Hinata? —preguntó por centésima vez el castaño, apresurándose por ver el resultado en el aparato—. Pon el resultado de una buena vez.

—Una vez más, la última… —le aseguró en un murmullo mientras asentía y los dedos nuevamente se posaban en el aparato.

—Déjala, debe asegurarse que las cuentas salgan bien porque si no quién crees que terminará reponiendo el dinero, ¿eh, Kiba?: Ella.

Dio un respingo y miró al pupitre de su lado izquierdo para toparse con unos ojos brillantes de diamantes y una bella sonrisa. Instantáneamente bajó la mirada, tratando por todos los medios de ocultar el sonrojo que se posaba, seguramente, en sus mejillas.

_Concéntrate en los números, concéntrate en los números…_

Debía fingir que su presencia no le afectaba, que su voz no le hacía temblar, que sus ojos profundos no la derretían. Tenía que hacerlo porque él, Naruto Uzumaki, era el novio de su amiga.

Sakura había sido valiente al contarle a sus amigas sobre su gusto por el rubio hace ya casi un año y ella, Hinata Hyuuga, tuvo que sonreírle y animarla porque Sakura había ganado, sí, había ganado, sólo por el hecho de confesar sus sentimientos al grupo de muchachas.

Prácticamente lo había apartado para ella al decir: "Me gusta Naruto".

Y era completamente justo, porque aunque Hinata lo hubiese amado en secreto desde mucho tiempo atrás jamás lo había dicho y Sakura no habría tenido manera de enterarse, así que desde ese día ya no tenía ninguna esperanza.

Menos ahora que eran novios.

Un toqueteo en la rodilla derecha la sacó del mundo de los recuerdos y la estrelló contra una cajita roja que el rubio colocó suavemente sobre su falda luego de pasarla sigilosamente por entre ambos pupitres para no llamar la atención de los demás que, aprovechando los minutos libres de clase, revoloteaban de un lado a otro del salón.

—Feliz día del amor, Hinata.

Dijo él antes de que ella pudiese asimilarlo completamente. Al hacerlo sólo pudo sonreír. El día anterior habían estado platicando sobre ese día y el rubio insistía en omitir la palabra "amistad" propia del título de la fiesta aunque ella se empeñase en recordárselo.

—También día de la amistad… —aseguró con voz suave estrechando la cajita de chocolates entre sus palmas. El gesto del muchacho se contrajo levemente y luego hizo un gracioso puchero. —Gracias, Naruto-kun.

Se estiró un poco y depositó un rápido y cálido beso en la mejilla masculina.

Era el primer regalo que su amigo le daba en cuánto tiempo…, era el primer regalo que le daba…

—No me agradezcas, sabes que no me gusta.

Ella sabía que mentía pero asintió y rápidamente se levantó de su asiento con cuaderno y calculadora en mano y salió del salón con fingida prisa hacia la sala de profesores, pero en realidad lo que buscaba era calmar el desesperado latir en su pecho y borrar el insoportable rojo de su rostro.


	2. El momento perfecto

** Friend Zone.**

**II: EL MOMENTO PERFECTO. /ONE-SHOT.**

PALABRAS: 1389

Suspiró con desconsuelo al mirarse en el espejo. No era que le desagradase la imagen que le ofrecía de sí misma, no se veía precisamente "fea", pero sí se sentía extraña, ajena a su esencia.

Hinata Hyüga no tenía por costumbre usar vestidos cortos y menos el día en que vendrían sus amigos para hacer el dichoso trabajo de matemáticas. El sólo pensar en presentarse de tal forma ante ellos hacía que se abochornara al extremo.

Ahora, gracias a su padre, cierto muchacho la vería así.

Sonrió levemente y sintió una oleada de calor instantánea al recordar la cajita de chocolates que el rubio más guapo del universo (al menos a sus ojos) le había obsequiado el día anterior y su reflejo enrojeció al recordar que ella tenía una para él… y debía dársela esa misma tarde.

Gritó al oír el sonido estridente del timbre y se llevó las manos a la boca, _¡Dios, que no sea él!_, el corazón le vibró al recordar que Naruto le había dicho _"llegaré temprano, Hinata"_ y casi se desmaya al oír la voz de Hanabi desde el piso de abajo.

—¡Hinata, es Naruto! ¿Vas a abrirle la puerta o lo dejamos a pleno sol todo el día?

—¡Ya voy! —logró balbucear mientras echaba un último vistazo al espejo y bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa, ni siquiera pudo apreciar la mirada divertida de su hermana menor pues cuando se dio cuenta ya se había chocado con dos pozos azules que la observaban escudriñadores al otro lado de la reja.

Evitó el contacto visual mientras intentaba abrir el candado, lo cual le llevó varios intentos, pues las manos no dejaban de temblarle. Agradeció a Kami-sama el hecho de haberlo logrado antes de que el pobre rubio se rostizara.

—Ko-konochiwa, Naruto-kun —dijo de manera más que atropellada, inclinándose respetuosamente e invitándole a pasar.

No esperó respuesta a su saludo, sabía de sobra que sería inútil, pero sí dio un pequeño respingo al sentir su cintura apresada entre los fuertes brazos masculinos. Era costumbre del rubio abrazarla cuando se le ocurriera, y ella no protestó cuando la apegó a él, separándola del suelo para posarla nuevamente en éste después de unos segundos, ni tampoco cuando la estrechó aún más para hablarle en secreto. —Hello, Hinata. You and I are friends.

Una leve risa brotó de sus labios al recordar que Naruto había estado estudiando para el examen final de inglés desde hace más de una semana.

—I know…

Se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos, él era tan cálido…

—Lo sabes —asintió él y rompió el largo abrazo para penetrarla con esos diamantes finísimos y el ceño fruncido en una mueca que más parecía cómica—, entonces por qué me saludas con tanto protocolo, ´ttebayo.

Desvió la vista avergonzada.

Saludar de manera tan casual y abrazar de la manera que era normal para Uzumaki Naruto podía significar miles de cosas a ojos de la familia Hyüga, en especial a los ojos de cierto padre suyo…

Lo miró a la cara y, más tarde que temprano, volvió la mirada al suelo completamente ruborizada; las pupilas sorprendidas se movían de arriba abajo, detallando con sumo cuidado y cero disimulo toda su figura. Seguramente para Naruto era muy extraño verla vestida de esa forma… ¡Dios, si ella misma se sorprendió al verse en el espejo!

Sólo se animó a levantar la vista cuando él se dio vuelta de manera algo brusca y empezó a caminar hacia dentro de la casa. —¿Está "Don" Hiashi Hyüga-sama en el nido ´ttebayo?

—No... —negó, levemente decepcionada; esperaba que hiciera algún comentario sobre ella. Naruto nunca se guardaba sus opiniones, pero esta vez parecía no tener nada que decir…

¿Tan normal la veía?

Ni siquiera un "está horrible ´ttebayo" o "joder, Hinata, ¿dónde compraste esa disfraz?".

Nada, nada, nada…

Sólo esperaba un simple "te ves bien". No pedía mucho.

/

Naruto abrió las persianas de la habitación soltando una sonora exclamación de alivio y ella sólo sonrió. Era consciente de lo mucho que le gustaba a él estar en su cuarto y, sobretodo, pararse frente al ventanal a recibir la brisa y observar las montañas a lo lejos.

—¡Ah, me encanta esto!

—Lo sé.

—Hinata, deberíamos pensar seriamente en cambiar de habitación, al menos por unos días. A mí me gusta ésta mucho más que a ti.

Se sentó en la cama y alzó una ceja notando que el rubio había cerrado los ojos, aún parado frente al panorama, disfrutando del viento que acariciaba su moreno rostro.

—Lo pensaría si limpiaras el tuyo de vez en cuando. No quisiera caerme cada cinco segundos sobre restos de ramen instantáneo… —recordó que la única vez que había visitado el cuarto del Uzumaki, había salido espantada ante el chiquero horrible que encontró—, además sabes que los ratones me dan… miedo.

Él rio y se dejó caer en la espaciosa cama. Los ojos cerrados. —Eres una exagerada, ´ttebayó. Jamás, en los dieciséis años que llevo durmiendo ahí, he visto un solo ratón. Cucarachas quizás, arañas, hasta ratas…, pero ratones nunca, te lo aseguro.

Minutos después Hinata observaba con nerviosismo un empaque plateado en forma de caramelo que decía _"Choco Break"_. Chocolate blanco con _quién sabe qué, _lo importante era que no tenía maní, porque Naruto odiaba el maní.

Suspiró y miró al chico que seguía recostado en el colchón, perdido en su mundo mental. Se veía tan lindo. Era el momento perfecto para darle el obsequio de "Amor & Amistad", los demás no habían llegado… debía hacerlo. Rápido.

—N-Naruto-kun… —llamó débilmente, llamando la atención del rubio. Él ladeó la cabeza y penetró los azules ojos en ella con curiosidad.

¡Era el momento perfecto!

—Yo…, bueno, yo quería…, pensé que quizá te gustaría…

Desvió la mirada y sintió las mejillas arder. Era tan vergonzoso, le gustaría ser más valiente, más decidida..., pero ella era tímida y no podía hacer nada. No importaba cuánta confianza se tuviesen ella y Naruto, siempre terminaba con las manos sudadas, las rodillas temblecas –no en este caso, ya que estaba sentada en la cama, gracias a Dios-, y la cara más roja que un tomate…

Uno, dos…

Naruto alzó una ceja y se incorporó, sosteniéndose en un codo y ladeando su cuerpo para observarla mejor. Su cara mostraba curiosidad, pero también la miraba con un deje de picardía. El muy desgraciado se estaba divirtiendo.

Cerró los ojos y trató de calmar el palpitar de su corazón. Era el momento perfecto.

Ella estaba ahí, Naruto estaba ahí, los chocolates estaban ahí. Simplemente era estirar los brazos y ofrecerle los dulces y decir algo como _Es para ti. Lamento no habértelo entregado ayer en "Amor y Amistad"_, pero era más fácil en su cabeza.

_Hazlo de un vez, Hinata Hyüga… ¡Ash, maldita cobarde! _

Y es que era el momento perfecto. Él estaba ahí, ella estaba ahí, en su cuarto… los demás no habían llegado, su padre no estaba en casa, Hanabi estaba en la sala del primer piso utilizando la pc…

Era el momento perfecto. Estaban _solos_, en su cuarto.

_Solos…_

—Hinata —parpadeó y lo observó por entre las pestañas. Él le dedicó una reluciente sonrisa—, me gusta… Te ves muy linda con ese vestido ´ttebayo. Es bastante… ehm, cómo decirlo… sexy.

Sexy, utilizó la palabra "sexy" con ella, con Hinata Hyüga. ¡Joder! Era el momento perfecto, pero ahora que caía en que estaban _solos _y en _su cuarto… _Naruto venía y utilizaba el verbo "gustar" junto con las palabras "linda" y "sexy", y le hacía la vida mil veces más difícil.

Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Arrojó con fuerza los chocolates en dirección al rubio y pegó un brinco. —¡Son para ti! —antes de salir, agregó: —Voy al baño.

Y cerró de un portazo.

Cerró los ojos y, recostada a la pared, llevó las manos a su pecho, tratando de regular su respiración y normalizar el latir de su corazón. Contó hasta diez y, luego de unos minutos, una sonrisa surcó en su rostro.

¿Qué si había sido difícil? Lo había sido, pero se sentía orgullosa de haberlo hecho.

Dios, las manos aún le temblaban, el corazón le retumbaba en las costillas, estaba temblorosa, sonrojada y… jodidamente feliz.

Dentro, Naruto yacía en el suelo con una contusión en la cabeza, unos _Choco Break_ a su lado y una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

¡Hola! Bien, cómo ya habrán notado, la historia consta de una serie de Drabbles – OS- Viñetas… Y lo que se me ocurra, que se irán complementando entre sí. En su totalidad, Friend Zone está basada en mi vida real –aunque no sé si quiera poner un final tan trágico como resultó el mío-, pero vamos a ver cómo va todo esto. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Un saludo a **lililipi**, espero que me sigas con ésta pequeña locurita ;)

Soy NH ferviente y pronto subiré más de mis historias.

Saludos.


	3. Carrera De Caballos

_**FRIEND ZONE**_

**Viñeta III: Carrera De Caballos (I) **Palabras: 522.

_No otra vez. No otra vez. No otra vez. _

En verdad quiso asesinar a Kiba Inuzuka… ¿por qué las cosas siempre tenían que terminar de esa manera?

Se habían reunido para un _trabajo_, un trabajo _larguísimo_, y de _Matemáticas _además, pero al parecer a nadie le importaba eso ahora.

Y bien, era cierto que fue ella misma quien propuso salir a por algo de comer y de paso descansar un poco, pero no se le cruzó por la cabeza que Kiba iba a sugerir algo tan… bochornoso. Lo habían hecho en el colegio, claro, y en muchos patios de sus respectivas casas –sí, siempre terminaban en eso-, pero eran espacios cerrados (además en el colegio todos hacen estupideces, así que no importaba mucho), ahora estaban en plena calle, a la vista de cualquiera.

—¡Yo me pido a Hinata ´ttebayó!

Ay no, ay no… en realidad lo estaban considerando…

—¿Eh? ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Hinata es la más liviana!

¿Sí? ¿la más liviana? Bueno, Naruto siempre la elegía… así que tenía que ser por algo. Sí, probablemente era por eso.

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver, Kiba´ttebayó!

¿No?

—Es verdad, Kiba, el peso no importa, es cosa del destino.

¿Destino? ¡Hasta Neji se había involucrado!

—¡La fuerza con la que explote la llama de tu juventud es lo que lleva a la victoria! —intervención de Lee—¡me pido a Tenten!

¿De dónde habían salido ellos? Se suponía que estaban en clase de artes marciales…

—¿Qué? Ah, no, yo no voy a-

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Entonces me pido a Sakura! —gritó Kiba.

—Creo que sólo te queda Ino, Neji ´ttebayó.

—Hm… no voy a participar en esta ridiculez.

¡Ah, justo como esperaba de Neji! Hinata sintió un alivio extremo recorrerle de la cabeza a los pies, al menos había alguien que tenía algo de sentido común entre todos aquellos. Observó a su serio y preciado primo con adoración… Ahora Ino, que era una de las más entusiasmadas, quedaría sin caballo, así que sólo tenía que ofrecerse a cambiar de lugar con ella. Así se salvaría de participar e Ino quedaba contenta. Todo resuelto.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Kiba asombrado—, si estabas metido en el cuento y todo… ¿qué pasó?

Observó cómo Neji se tensaba levemente y cruzaba los brazos. —Es sólo que… —se removió incómodo, desviando la mirada antes de soltar: —Ino ha engordado un poco.

Hinata Hyüga quedó muda, todos en realidad, mientras la rubia despampanante cambiaba de color a un tono casi morado, fruto de una intensa furia, y se acercaba a paso lento al padre de tal calumnia mortal. Kiba lanzó una risotada burlona. —¿No que era cosa del _destino_, Neji, que el peso no importaba?

Y Naruto lo acompañó con una carcajada escandalosa.

Neji no tuvo tiempo de responder, en realidad él tenía otro problema mucho más problemático –y no era por citar a Shikamaru-, pero joder… ¡en lo que se había metido! —Ino… ¡Ino es perfecta, sí, yo elijo a Ino… y vamos a ganar! —balbuceó retrocediendo ante la inminente amenaza femenina.

Hinata suspiró y se cubrió los ojos, negando con lástima: Era demasiado tarde para su hermano.

O

O

O

**Nota:**

Como siempre inspirado en la vida real XD´D A esta viñeta le quise dar un toque más… amistoso. Necesitaba tomarme un pequeño respiro con los romances y el drama, los lloriqueos, étc, pero prometo que la segunda parte se centrará más en Hinata –que es la protagonista de Friend Zone, ¿verdad?- y no me tardaré demasiado porque ya lo tengo rondando en mi cabecita alocada.

Espero que no lo hayan odiado tanto… AL principio no pensaba hacerlo así, pero asdf, las cosas salieron y no puedo reprimir a mis deditos. Creo que me quedó algo Ooc Neji, pero usen su imaginación! O pásenlo por alto, como prefieran :-3 Nos vemos.


	4. Carrera de caballos (II)

_**FRIEND ZONE**_

_**IV**_

**Carrera De Caballos (II) **Palabras: 1463.

* * *

Suspiró nuevamente y sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían.

—N-no… estoy muy segura de esto, Naruto-kun… —balbuceó a duras penas. El rubio la miró como si estuviera completamente demente, pero el que estaba demente era él, él y los otros… ¡completamente faltos de cordura y sentido común!

Luego le dedicó una mirada llena de la más pura comprensión. —Ah, ya veo, Hinata-chan… ¡es por ese vestido´ttebayó!

¡Cierto, el vestido!

¿Cómo se suponía que se subiera en la espalda de Naruto para una carrera de caballos llevando un vestido? Simplemente imposible. Al menos él lo comprendía. Obviamente porque, además de todo, la heladería quedaba a más o menos unas doce cuadras.

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo? —ahogó una exclamación cuando sintió los brazos masculinos rodeándola de la cintura, abrazándola, atrayéndola a su cuerpo y levantándola del suelo, pero él sólo rió, y cuando toco nuevamente tierra, Hinata comprendió lo que hacía: ahora estaba por lo menos una cabeza más alta que él. La había subido en una barda.

Naruto la separó de su cuerpo y ella extrañó su calidez, pero al menos sus manos seguían firmes en su cintura, y le dedicó una sonrisa tan suya, traviesa y contenta, como la de un niño con ojos de cielo que encuentra la forma de salirse con la suya, que ella casi deja de respirar. Sintió que se mareaba por un instante y tuvo que apoyar las manos en los hombros masculinos. —¿Tienes shorts? —preguntó él, con una mirada que le pareció intensa. Solamente pudo asentir. Claramente usaba short, bueno, un short de licra… jamás se pondría vestido o falda sin uno.

Más tarde que temprano desvió la mirada de los diamantes intensos, y vio que ya todos estaban listos. Sakura reía en la espalda de un emocionado Kiba, Tenten se aferraba a Lee –quien corría en círculos, no pudiendo aguantar para empezar- e Ino… con disimulo parecía ahorcar a Neji.

Cuando la paciencia de Lee por fin se agotó con un excitado "¡el primero en llegar a la heladería gana!", Hinata dejó de pensar. Naruto se puso de espaldas a ella, le dobló las rodillas, por ley natural simplemente cayó sobre él de cualquier manera y por instinto se sostuvo de su cuello, y arrancó a correr como poseso, igual que los otros.

Gritó y cerró los ojos, mientras las risas de su caballo y sus continuos "Vamos a ganar ´ttebayó" le inundaban los oídos, mientras sentía la ancha y firme espalda contra su cuerpo, las manos tras sus rodillas, el olor de su cabello de oro llenándole las fosas nasales de manera embriagante, el viento azotándole el rostro… alzándole el vestido.

—¡N-Naruto, el viento!

Se sostenía con una mano y con la otra trataba de retener la parte baja de la ropa en su lugar –es decir, cubriéndole el trasero-, pero era en vano. Debía estar mostrando a todos su pequeña licra negra… Qué espectáculo, si se enterara su padre…

—¡Yo lo soluciono ´ttebayó!

Y lo solucionó, sí, pero casi le causa un infarto.

—¡N-Naruto! —casi lloró, sosteniéndose con fuerza, y casi pudo jurar que su rostro estaba tan rojo como uno de los tomates que le encantaban a Sasuke Uchiha… ¡Y es que cómo no, si la estaba sosteniendo prácticamente del trasero!

Las manos de él sostenían la tela final de su vestido con descuido, pero con eficacia, abarcando también piel de sus muslos y rozando parte cubierta de sus nalgas… bueno, casi, en ese momento ni ella misma sabía dónde terminaba y empezaba una y otra parte de su cuerpo, pero Naruto la estaba tocando en… un lugar poco apropiado (¡si se enterara su padre!), y eso hacía a su corazón bombear de manera sobrehumana.

Pero él no se inmutó. Claramente sólo le importaba ganar.

Aunque ahora que lo notaba… iban de últimos. Naruto había estado reduciendo la velocidad paulatinamente y ahora les sacaban una cuadra de distancia. ¿Sería por ella? ¿estaba siendo más cuidadoso con su problema con el _viento pervertido_?

No, Naruto ya no corría sino que caminaba rápido… totalmente incomodo, y las pocas personas cerca los estaban mirando más raro de lo esperado.

¿Qué pasaba?

—Hinata-chan… Hinata-chan… mierda —le oyó balbucear con clara incomodidad—, olvidé ponerme correa… ¡se me están cayendo los pantalones´ttebayó!

Una endemoniada tentación de risa la poseyó, pero resistió… por respeto, y porque también sentía una terrible vergüenza.

—¡Agárralos, sostenlos, Hinata!

¿Qué los sostuviera? ¿Cómo se suponía que lo hiciera? ¡No era _Elasti-girl, _ni _Luffy!_

—¡N-no puedo!

—¡Con los pies, con los pies´ttebayó!

Naruto se oía tan desesperado que lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas. Colocó ambos pies en los piernas del muchacho y sostuvo su pantalón, haciendo presión hacia arriba lo más que pudo, y funcionó… pero la parte de atrás se deslizaba con cada paso que daban… ¡ya se le veían los zorritos de sus boxers!

—¡No puedo! —exclamó, ya sintiéndose cansada.

—¡Hinata-chan! —le oyó chillar, así que presionó más sus piernas contra las de él… enredándolas y…

—¡Naruto-kun!

Cayeron al suelo y estallaron en risas; definitivamente era una situación ridícula.

Después de unos segundos se levantó y Naruto la siguió –ambos aún sin parar de reír-, acomodándose los pantalones.

Su risa era contagiosa, la embriagaba, la envolvía. En un instante él la agarró de la mano y arrancaron a correr, todo con él era rápido, sorpresivo, ni siquiera le daba tiempo para pensar.

—¡Conozco un atajo´ttebayó!

Parpadeó. —¿U-un atajo?

—¡Sí, crucemos por el parque, podemos alcanzarlos´ttebayó!

Hinata no dijo nada, sólo estrechó más sus palmas, corriendo a su ritmo, y se permitió observarlo de perfil, a él, al hombre que llenaba sus sueños, a su mejor amigo: sonreía traviesamente, siempre era como un niño, la piel tostada y deliciosa, los cabellos rebeldes de oro moviéndose con locura…

Cuando él le devolvió el apretón de manos con ternura, cuando se giró para sonreírle –a ella, sólo a ella-, cuando la penetró con esos ojos intensos y suaves… Hinata supo que lo amaba, estaba desesperadamente enamorada de él.

Ahí, bajo la luz deslumbrante de la mirada azul, pensó que el mundo estaba mal, desordenado, fuera de quicio…

El papel de amiga estaba siendo interpretado por la que debía ser la novia.

Ella debía estar en el lugar de Sakura.

Era una verdad, sonaba egoísta, pero… nadie podía amar a Naruto más que ella. Lo sentía, todo su ser se lo gritaba. ¡Lo amaba con locura, casi dolorosamente!

Y rió.

Rió por los juegos crueles y perversos del destino, rió por su amor desenfrenado, y rió porque todo era un juego… y Naruto era un…

—¡Tramposo!

La carcajada de él hizo eco.

Luego se detuvieron y la subió a su espalda de nuevo en una esquina, cuando ya avistaban su destino, y aparecieron un paso atrás de los otros competidores. Naruto encendió motores y los pasaron rápidamente.

—¡Ganamos´ttebayó! —celebró con excesivo entusiasmo, demasiado para haber hecho trampa, mientras la bajaba con cuidado.

Hinata observó los rostros cansados de Kiba, Lee y Neji y los comparó con el de su caballo: sonriente, fresco, sin una pizca de agotamiento. Claro, ellos habían tenido que soportar el peso de las mujeres en su espalda durante todo el camino… Naruto sólo la había cargado a ella como tres cuadras… o menos.

—¡No puede ser, los habíamos pasado desde el comienzo! —exclamó Ino bajando de Neji, quien la miró con resentimiento por alguna razón desconocida para Hinata.

—¡Es verdad! —apoyó Kiba—¡te perdimos como a las dos cuadras, Naruto, no te volvimos a ver!

Él bufó, y les lanzó una mirada burlona. —Hinata-chan y yo íbamos tan rápido que no nos alcanzaron a ver.

—¡Agh, mentiroso!

—Calma, Kiba, es como yo digo: cosa del destino.

—¡Qué destino ni que nada! —Tenten rodó los ojos por las palabras del castaño y señaló al ganador—. Hiciste trampa.

—¡Claro que no´ttebayó! ¡somos mejores que ustedes!

—¡Yosh!¡la juventud en Naruto-kun explota de manera especial!

Hinata soltó una risilla leve, mientras los observaba discutir intensamente…

—¡No sudaste ni un poco, es imposible!

—Eres un mentiroso, Naruto…

—¡No lo soy´ttebayó, los tipos fuertes no sudan!

Kiba chasqueó la lengua y la fijó su mirada en ella —Hinata, este tipo miente, ¿verdad?

Y todos quedaron en silencio.

Desvió la mirada y los ojitos azules de cachorro se posaron en ella con un gesto irresistible. Maldición, jamás había sido buena mintiendo… pero… —¡N-no, no miente! —casi gritó, cerró los ojos y jugó con sus índices. Al menos esperaba ser lo suficientemente convincente. Que no notaran sus cejas fruncidas y tensas, que pasaran por alto su rostro colorado, por favor.

Luego, la voz de Sakura retumbó en el lugar con un tono siniestro —¡Naruto!

Suspiró.

—Lo siento, Naruto-kun…

Definitivamente no le habían creído.

Pobre Naruto, por ella siempre lo descubrían en sus trampas… Pero nada se podía hacer, simplemente no sabía mentir.

* * *

_Nota: Terminó la carrera : 3 Espero que les haya gustado. Me divierto mucho escribiendo estas historias porque me recuerdan los momentos con mis amigos y con él… Ya saben, todo está basado en mi vida real. _

_Espero que no se despeguen :3 Y no va a terminar en tragedia, pero si habrá alguito de drama en próximos escritos. Al menos eso es lo que pienso. Besos! Y gracias por los post 333 Que alguien me lea, me llena el alma._


	5. Sándwich

Mil y mil gracias por sus reviews, adoro leer sus opiniones y, aunque no respondo cada uno de ellos sí los leo con devoción. Perdonen la eterna demora –problemas que nunca faltan a la hora de escribir-, pero hoy lunes a las 2:30 AM hora Colombiana traigo una actualización, tal y como le prometí a cierta personita por ahí.

Al final hay buenas noticias. Espero que disfruten de la lectura, queridos míos.

* * *

**_FRIEND ZONE_ **

**_IV: _SANDWICH.**

Palabras: 930.

Siempre sucedía de la misma forma, así que ya no le sorprendía. Era algo tan común para ella, y para todos los demás, que no había cabida para cuestionarse un fenómeno que simplemente ocurría: Hinata Hyüga terminaba siempre en medio de Uzumaki Naruto e Inuzuka Kiba.

Suspiró con desgano y se permitió observar a sus dos amigos enfrascados en una estúpida conversación carente de cualquier sentido común. El calor era insoportable, pero parecía que a esos dos no les afectaba en lo más mínimo. Hinata se preguntó si tendrían la boca reseca…

Ino y Sakura estaban tardando demasiado. Esas dos chicas no conocían el significado de puntualidad, ya eran las 3:30 de la tarde y ni rastro de ellas, aunque la cita era a las 3:00. Lo peor era que ellas mismas habían propuesto la hora. Siempre era así. Hinata se preguntaba porqué ella seguía llegando puntualmente a cada sitio cuando sabía perfectamente con quienes estaba tratando… Otra pregunta interesante sería porqué seguía haciéndose en los trabajos grupales con los mismos cuatro personajes. Respuesta: eran sus amigos, nada se podía hacer. Podían ser dos charlatanes escandalosos y dos habladoras sin palabra, pero simplemente no podía desligarse de ellos.

—¡Te estoy diciendo que no lloré con CLANNAD´ttebayó!

—¡Si tienes los ojos hinchados, maldición!

Suspiró nuevamente, sentándose en la única banca libre del parque, justo debajo de un árbol que la maravilló con su frescura. Naruto y Kiba seguían discutiendo, peleando, berreando, hablando… todo al mismo tiempo y ella simplemente los observaba en silencio.

—¡Ni una triste lágrima´ttebayó!

Hinata sabía que sí había llorado y mucho. Naruto se lo había confesado la noche anterior; su teléfono la despertó a eso de las dos de la madrugada y cuando lo descolgó un entrecortado _Tomoya es el ser más desgraciado de la tierra, Hinata_ la recibió, seguido de varios lloriqueos: _¿Qué ha hecho ese tipo para merecer eso? ¡Es tan cruel, Kami-sama es tan cruel! ¡Ushio, Ushio. Nagisa, Ushio! _Ella lo había consolado largo, largo rato diciéndole que al final las cosas resultaban bien para todos, así que no había de qué preocuparse, pero había resultado ser una tarea dura. Él sólo había dejado de llorar cuando se quedó dormido y ella colgó, pensando que Naruto podía ser muy tierno algunas veces.

Una extraña calma envolvió el ambiente y logró sacarla de los recuerdos: los dos se habían callado y ahora estaban sentados a su lado. Naruto a la izquierda, Kiba a la derecha… justo como en clase, igual a cuando caminaban, los mismos puestos de cuando viajaban en auto. Naruto izquierda, Hinata centro, Kiba derecha.

Los vio sonreírse con malicia y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

_No otra vez…_

—¡Sándwich!

¡Otra vez! ¿Por qué nunca dejaban de hacerlo?

—¡No, Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun…!

Pero sus quejidos eran callados por las risotadas alegres de ambos muchachos, mientras se frotaban contra sus costados. Ella encogió los brazos contra el pecho y cerró los ojos, al tiempo que sentía la sangre llenarle las mejillas: uno la empujaba hacia el otro, dejándola inmovilizada y encerrada entre ambos cuerpos que no paraban de moverse.

—¡A ti te gusta, Hinata, te gusta! —se burló Kiba.

—¡No lo niegues´ttebayó!

El rubor la poseyó.

¿Que le gustaba? ¡Era algo absolutamente indecoroso! –eso diría su padre-. La cosa es que el bochorno insoportable era lo que le aquejaba… La gente los miraba raro, ¿Naruto y Kiba no veían eso? Los miró por entre las pestañas, claro, primero al rubio y luego al castaño. Desde su posición sólo podía ver sus perfiles –ambos salvajes- y parecían divertirse bastante... Era como si estuvieran en su mundo. Esos dos eran unos completos locos, reían y sus carcajadas hacían eco, gritaban _Sándwich_ sin importarles el lugar en que estuvieran y la apretaban contra ellos, la hacían convertirse en el jamón cuando se les venía en gana, querían arrastrarla a ese mundo de locura en la que sólo ellos habitaban…

No. Era diferente: ella ya estaba en ese mundo. No era sólo el mundo de Kiba y Naruto, ella misma también estaba incluida. Era _el mundo de Kiba, Naruto y Hinata, _porque, aunque jamás lo admitiera, las locuras de ellos no le disgustaban del todo, porque ella siempre venía implícita entre ellos dos… Era el jamón del sandwiche.

No eran sólo dos, sino tres los chiflados. _Los tres chiflados…_

Amarillo, negro y café. Naruto, Hinata y Kiba.

Le sorprendió escuchar una risa salir de sus labios y los otros dos le miraron sorprendidos y emocionados. Ella también estaba feliz, también estaba loca. Estaban tan fuertemente unidos uno al otro que Hinata pensó que moriría si uno de esos lazos se rompiera… Se permitió entonces, por un segundo, dejar el sentido común atrás. Estiró sus brazos sobre los hombros varoniles y los jaló hacía ella en una especie de abrazo y, cuando quedaron sus rostros a la misma altura, les beso dulcemente en la mejilla –a Naruto en la derecha, a Kiba en la izquierda- y ahora fueron ellos los avergonzados.

—L-los quiero…

Ambos le sonrieron ruborizados, frotándose la nariz con gesto extraordinariamente parecido, y ella entendió el mensaje: la querían igual.

—El jamón es la parte más importante de un sándwich, ¿verdad, Naruto?

—¡Y la más rica´ttebayó!

Hinata sonrió y entonces fueron tres los sonrojados.

Supo que amaba a esos dos hombres, de manera diferente, sí, pero era amor, y que ellos la amaban a ella.

Amarillo, negro y café: Uzumaki, Hyüga, Inuzuka.

Un amor tan intenso como el fuego, tan delicioso como un sándwich.

_Hinata Hyüga terminaba siempre en medio de Uzumaki Naruto e Inuzuka Kuba, literalmente._

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, sé lo que están pensando, pero es que simplemente no podía dejar pasar a Kiba en "Friend Zone", era imposible… el vínculo entre ellos tres es tan fuerte y Kiba jugará un papel tan importante en el futuro que era inconcebible dejarlo aislado de esto.

Espero les haya gustado. Ah, el sándwich es una bendita tradición para mí Xd´D Recuerden que todo está basado en mi lastimosa y divertida vida real *.* Me encanta escribir Friend Zone.

La buena noticia: Tengo dos meses de vacaciones en la U y, por lo tanto, actualizaré de una manera más ágil. Esto también va para los lectores de "Misión conquistara Hinata´ttebayó". Lo pensado es mínimo un capítulo de cada uno por semana.

Nos leemos en la próxima entrega… Me caigo del sueño. Ah, se acerca el drama

7.7


	6. Falta de sueño

**FRIEND ZONE.**

**VI. ****FALTA DE SUEÑO.**

Palabras: 1039.

—Toma.

—Gracias, Kiba-kun —tomó la bebida que se le ofrecía y le sonrió en agradecimiento, al tiempo que se sentaba en su lugar. Si él había reparado en su estado quería decir que se veía horrible. Puso los brazos en el pupitre y hundió la cabeza en ellos. En realidad se sentía peor de lo que –positivamente- Kiba podía ver. Esperó a que él hablara.

—Te ves terrible.

Lo sabía, y no era como si se hubiera mirado en un espejo recientemente. Soltó un quejido lastimero, removiéndose un poco en su lugar.

—En realidad todos nos vemos terrible, Hinata, así que no hay de qué preocuparse —le calmó él mientras sorbía la lata de _Pony Malta_—. Ni siquiera el arsenal eterno de Ino alcanzó para cubrirle las ojeras y Sakura llegó esta mañana con la falda al revés, ¿te diste cuenta? Bueno, en lo que a mí concierne, es un milagro que nadie haya entrado en crisis aún.

Silencio.

—Es un milagro que sigamos vivos… —murmuró al fin con voz pastosa.

—¡Exacto! —le apoyó él, dándole palmaditas en la espalda—Las personas necesitan dormir, más aún los jóvenes en desarrollo como nosotros, deberían entender algo tan simple como eso. Mierda, Hinata… ¿sabes cuántas tazas de café me he zampado hoy? Ni me preguntes porque perdí la cuenta, creo que cuando llegue la graduación ya seré un adicto incurable a la cafeína, ¿crees que podría demandarlos por eso?

Hinata soltó una leve risilla y se acomodó mejor en su asiento, dándole a entender a Kiba que tomaría una pequeña siesta. —Quizá —dijo antes de entregarse completamente al descanso con un suspiro.

¿Hace cuánto que no dormía una noche completa? ¿Hace cuánto que no tenía un fin de semana? ¿Hace cuánto que no comía algo decente y con tranquilidad? ¿Hace cuánto había dejado de disfrutar su tiempo del descanso –en el patio- para escabullirse al salón de clases y poder echarse una siestita? Dios, que lo había olvidado. Las pruebas nacionales podían hacer estragos en la vida de un estudiante y la insana obsesión de la directora Senju por obtener el resultado más alto –de nuevo- claramente no ayudaba mucho. Hinata había pensado más de una vez en decirle a esa mujer unas cuantas cosas, como que las personas que están a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso no rinden mucho en los exámenes, pero no había tenido el valor o la estupidez de hacerlo.

Sintió a Kiba tensarse a su lado y el rechinar del pupitre de su amigo la irritó por completo —Kiba-kun, por favor… estoy tratando de dor-

—¡Mierda, Hinata!

Levantó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido –ya estaba empezando a molestarle que la llamará de esa forma, como si el _mierda_ viniera anexo con su nombre-, pero olvidó su malestar al ver que las pupilas alargadas de Kiba no estaban concentradas en ella sino en algún punto fuera del ventanal que daba al patio. —¿Qué pa-? —los ojos perlados se abrieron y a duras penas pudo contener una exclamación tapándose la boca—Na-Na… ¡Naruto—kun!

—¡Ese idiota!

Naruto se había quedado profundamente dormido con la cabeza metida en el bebedero de la escuela.

* * *

—¡Ten un poco de control, imbécil!

—Tenía mucho sueño, no he dormido nada´ttebayó —se defendió el rubio con un gesto totalmente cansado, parecía que caería dormido en cualquier instante. Kiba lo había estado sermoneando todo el camino de vuelta al salón y Hinata pensó que había sido suficiente –si Kiba seguía sermoneando a Naruto como una madre se les iría el descanso en ello y no podría retornar a su preciada siesta-, también pensó que era muy increíble que Naruto hubiera decidido echarse un sueñito en un lugar tan poco convencional, pero decidió que podían hablar de eso luego.

Echó un vistazo a sus dos compañeros –los únicos que, aparte de ella, ocupaban el salón por el momento- y supo que ambos eran víctimas de la falta del sueño, el estrés y el cansancio. Las ojeras, el color rojo en los ojos de ambos y los cabellos despeinados eran prueba de ello, sin mencionar la irritación en la cara de Kiba y la clara falta de energía en Naruto –quien normalmente parecía un remolino-. Quiso morir al pensar que quizá, sólo quizá, ella podía estar luciendo tan mal como ellos.

—Nadie ha dormido bien —interrumpió la absurda discusión en curso—, sería mejor si aprovechamos el poco tiempo que nos queda antes de que el timbre suene para descansar un poco…

—Estoy de acuerdo con Hinata´ttebayó. Kiba, pues seguir sermoneándome como una vieja después.

—¡Vieja tu-!

—Kiba-kun —le llamó con voz firme, ese hombre al que tanto quería le estaba causando una jaqueca terrible, cuando estuvo segura de tener su completa atención prosiguió con calma –aunque no estaba segura, pero sentía algo así como un pequeño tic-: —si por culpa de tu charla no puedo dormir mi siesta entonces creo que tendremos algunos problemas tú y yo. Estoy segura de que no quieres que practique contigo algunos de los movimientos para causar excesivo dolor que me enseñó Neji-niisan, así que por favor… —bostezó, esbozando luego una bella y tétrica sonrisa— cierra el pico, ¿está bien?

Los dos pares de ojos abiertos como platos miraron a la pequeña mujer recostarse plácidamente en su pupitre.

¿Acababa la dulce Hinata de amenazar a Kiba con patearle el trasero?

Naruto soltó una carcajada minutos después. —¿Oíste, Kiba? Que cierres el pico.

—Va para ti también, Naruto-kun…

Bien, estaba claro que ellos no eran los únicos a los que la falta de sueño y la sobrecarga de estrés estaba afectando. Por lo pronto, ambos decidieron acompañar a su amiga en el sueño… y rogar a Dios, Buda, Kami-sama, Alá o como sea que se llamara para que el timbre se tardara un poco más en sonar. De lo contrario jamás tendrían de vuelta a su tierna Hyüga de vuelta.

—Oye, Kiba… —murmuró el rubio con excesivo cuidado, ya recostado en su lugar—¿viste que Sakura llegó con la falda al revés? Es mi novia y todo pero no me atrevo a decirle…

—No creo que nadie pueda culparte por eso...

—Neji-niisan es un buen maestro —aportó Hinata y, extrañamente, a ninguno le quedaron ganas de hablar.

* * *

¿No era lo que esperaban? Lo sé Xd´D Pero les aseguro que extrañarán momentos como estos en Friend Zone. La falta de sueño es terrible, ¿verdad? Irrita hasta a él más calmado. No me quisieran ver a mí en esa situación. Mantuve las personalidades tanto como pude… Asdf, ¿Hinata tiene que ser tan suave en sus amenazas? En esa situación yo les pateé el trasero y los saqué del salón.

Gracias por sus comentarios *.* Me fascinan. Traeré conti pronto, algo más tierno para compensarlo Xd´D


	7. Pillados (I)

**FRIEND ZONE**

**VII. PILLADOS.**

**Palabras: 2.326**

* * *

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír al echar un vistazo por el salón de clase.

Tenían hora libre -una milagrosa, amada, deseada, vitoreada, alabada, esperada, anhelada hora libre- y todos, absolutamente todos, la disfrutaban al máximo, cada cual a su manera, pero sacándole todo el provecho posible. Cosa increíble si se tenía en cuenta que faltaba todavía bastante para acabar los exámenes y que, por tanto, estaban atosigados de libros por leer, ejercicios que resolver y fechas que aprender…

Pero nada de eso valía.

Ino se destornillaba de la risa mientras echaba un cuento –de dudoso contenido- a un pequeño grupo de chicas (entre ellas Sakura y Temari) que se encontraba a un extremo del aula, Chöji, sentado y juicioso en su puesto, aprovechaba la falta de supervisión adulta para devorar el infinito contenido comestible que parecía tener siempre en su mochila, Shikamaru dormía como una morsa en la parte trasera del salón usando el maletín como almohada, Kankuro, con las piernas despilfarradas en la mesa del profesor, soltaba un par de risotadas al ver que Gaara –su hermano- gruñía en su puesto intentando soltar el nudo que alguien –él- había hecho al amarrar las tiras de su morral a la pata del pupitre. Hinata sintió un poco de pena por el pobre Gaara... Aunque claro, sabía que Kankuro luego lo iba a pagar caro. Karin perseguía a Suigetsu para darle una paliza, como de costumbre, tirando libros, cartucheras, termos… cualquier cosa sólida que pudiera enclaustrarle en la cabeza, Sasuke miraba con superioridad a todo el mundo desde un rincón –como siempre- y un grupo lo suficientemente grande cumplía con el papel de barrera humana mientras charlaban animadamente frente a la ventana… Claro, el único lugar por el que se podría ver lo que ocurría en aquel sitio reinado por el desorden y el bullicio. Nadie quería eso, así que la función de estos últimos era de vital importancia para el bienestar académico y disciplinario del grupo, pues evitaban que desde afuera se tuviera una vista del hermoso panorama.

Lo malo era que su pupitre se encontraba en medio de ese importante grupo de élite... y en realidad, en verdad, realmente, quería sentarse en su cómodo, cómodo asiento a hacer una de las cosas que más disfrutaba en la vida: hacer nada.

Soltó un suspiro y recostó la espalda en el tablero, evaluando su situación… ¿Qué opciones tenía? ¿Correr a todos de allí –_su_ puesto- y ganarse el odio eterno del salón? ¿Sentarse allí –en _su_ puesto- y hacer como que no escuchaba nada de lo que hablaba la barrera humana que la estaría rodeando totalmente? ¿Unirse a la charla –posiblemente poco decente- que protagonizaba Ino? ¿Quizá debería pedir a Chöji que le compartiera algo de sus provisiones… o mejor hacer compañía a Shikamaru en su siesta eterna?

Un nuevo suspiro brotó de sus labios mientras los murmullos, los gritos, las risas, los ronquidos, los chasquidos, las maldiciones y todo tipo de ruido le llenaban los oídos, haciéndola sentir un poco demasiado fuera de lugar. Entonces fue que lo notó, mejor dicho, no lo notó…

No veía a Naruto por ningún lado.

Por Kiba no se preocupaba, lo había visto hace unos minutos; estaba segura porque cuando lo hizo él se estaba jalando los cabellos castaños de la cabeza mientras gritaba de frustración y zapateaba frente a un siempre impasible Shino. Ella implemente pensó que no era sano acercarse a él en ese momento, así que había desechado la opción casi que inconscientemente.

Pero… ¿Y Naruto?

Tenía una total visibilidad del lugar porque el sitio donde se encontraba –el tablero- estaba en la parte frontal, así que era bastante improbable que alguien escapara de su rango de visión.

Si no estaba con Kiba, si no estaba con Sasuke, si no estaba con Sakura, si no estaba con ella… ¡Dios, ya era de por sí raro que Naruto no estuviera armando escándalo en una hora libre! Él normalmente ocasionada el cincuenta por ciento del bullicio.

Escudriñó el aula con la mirada, lenta, pausadamente, buscando una cabellera rubia alborotada agazapada en algún lugar y, justo cuando había descubierto que su búsqueda era infructuosa, la puerta se abrió a su izquierda y lo vio entrando cuidadosamente, tenía la barbilla mojada y se secaba descuidadamente con el brazo, cuando esos ojos intensamente azules se fijaron en ella –segundos después-, la sonrisa de niño travieso evolucionó a una llena de malicia.

—No, quieto…

Él dio un paso firme en su dirección y Hinata supo que debía correr. Y lo hizo. Dio la vuelta con toda la rapidez que había adquirido –que era bastante- y sintió también las zancadas de Naruto tras de sí, mientras las inconfundibles risas emocionadas y los "no corras, Hinata-chan, no te haré nada´ttebayó" la animaban a correr aún más de prisa. Pasó por debajo de Kankuro –las piernas de él estaban encima de la mesa del profesor, formando un arco demasiado alto para saltarlo-, raspándose un poco las rodillas y siguió a la carrera siento lo más cuidadosa posible, pero superando todos los obstáculos. —Lo siento, lo siento… permiso, ¡ah!, perdón —llegó al final del salón casi sin darse cuentas, después de sortear pupitres y otras cosas, casi se tropieza con Shikamaru, pero a ultimo segundo logró saltarlo y siguió sin mirar atrás. Sentía a Naruto extremadamente cerca, varias veces la mano de él le había rozado el codo ya, y su adrenalina sólo iba en aumento.

—Maldición, Naruto, ten cuidado.

Casi rió al escuchar la voz del vago declarado y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que estaban causando el más grande alboroto de todos. La atención estaba puesta en ellos. Algunos reían, otros los miraban con molestia –Shikamaru y Sasuke principalmente-, algunos la animaban a ella –Ino y Sakura-, y había otro malévolo grupo, dirigido por Kankuro, que le hacía porras al maléfico rubio. Naruto movía pupitres a diestra y siniestra para hacerse camino, en cambio ella no era capaz –por naturaleza- de ser tan descuidada. Eso no jugaba a su favor. —¡Kiba-kun, ayúdame! —exclamó cuando pasó al lado del castaño, quien se había sentado y parecía estar disfrutando del espectáculo.

Él sonrió y pasó la vista a su perseguidor.

—¡Ey, Naruto, ¿vas a dejar que te gane?! —oh, ruin traición. Odiaba cuando esos dos se aliaban en su contra. Supo que Kiba no iba a ser de mucha ayuda, pero se giró otra vez en su dirección para reprocharle y, al pasar nuevamente por su lado, le sacó la lengua—. Bien, bien… —se excusó Kiba estirando la pierna con pereza para que Naruto tropezara y casi, casi cayera al suelo después de trastabillar un poco.

—¡Maldito traidor´ttebayó!

Al menos había ganado unos… dos segundos.

¿Qué iba a hacerle Naruto? ¿Por qué la perseguía con tanto esmero? Ah, ella lo sabía, lo supo desde que lo vio entrar por la puerta y desde que la miró con esos ojos endemoniada, aterradora y encantadoramente azules. Él simplemente iba a hacer algo que le encantaba…

—¡Rápido, viejo! —oyó lejano el grito de Kankuro en medio de las risas—¡Corrómpela, corrómpela, es la única que falta!

Mierda, ya todos se habían desarreglado… Hasta ese momento no había caído en que únicamente ella, entre los treinta y cinco alumnos que llenaban el lugar, sólo ella portaba el uniforme correctamente. En realidad, mientras ocurría la persecución, Kankuro, Kiba y varios más –entre ellos Ino- se habían encargado de pervertir el preciado uniforme de todos a la fuerza. Algunos hasta se habían desarreglado a propósito para evitar gastar energías y otros –como Sasuke Uchiha- simplemente lo llevaban así porque les pegaba la gana.

Sí, lo que Naruto quería era sacarle la camisa.

Y eso era un fastidio. En realidad no era como si amara su colegio y fuese una nerda lambona o algo así, simplemente era demasiado, demasiado difícil volver a meterla bajo la falda y… también vergonzoso –y claramente lo tendría que hacer si Naruto lograba su cometido, todos en realidad debían hacerlo, porque no tardaría en llegar un maestro y ellos jamás perdonaban el hecho de portar mal el uniforme-. Así que, como ya todos habían sido víctimas y compartían el mismo destino, querían que ella se les uniera…

Era por eso que ya no escuchaba ni un solo "corre, Hinata", toda su fanaticada se había pasado al lado del rubio. Traidores, traidores… ¡envidiosos!

—N-Naruto-kun… ya…

Estaba en su límite, una gota de sudor le recorría la espalda y su respiración estaba entrecortada. Puso uno de los pupitres frente a ella para alejarlo, también para sostenerse. Él tampoco lucía intacto, para nada. La camisa totalmente fuera del pantalón, los tres botones de ésta estaban totalmente abiertos, dejando por completo expuesto su cuello y la sudada clavícula masculina, el cabello totalmente furioso y el pecho se movía con efusividad, claramente agitado. Hinata pensó que se veía extraordinariamente guapo, más que eso, él era la imagen de la tentación y eso logró abochornarla más de lo que estaba. Los ojos brillantes de Naruto la escudriñaban intensamente con lo que ella adivinó era diversión y la sonrisa de victoria no se despegaba de sus labios. Él hizo un movimiento hacia adelante para alcanzarla, pero ella retrocedió junto con el pupitre y logró frenarlo.

—Hinata-chan, has perdido… —murmuró burlón, alargando su mano y agarrando el pupitre con fuerza para mantenerlo quieto en el suelo. Ella no podía hacer nada contra la fuerza de él. Forcejeó un poco e inútilmente por conseguir el control del objeto que constituía su última esperanza.

—Naruto-kun, suéltalo…

—No —La rodilla masculina se fijó en el centro del asiento y Hinata sintió las manos grandes rodear ambas de sus muñecas con firmeza pero sin dañarla, obligándola a soltar el pupitre—Hinata-chan… —le llamó lentamente y Hinata pensó que en realidad se parecía mucho, mucho al más malvado y sexy de los villanos cuando la llamaba de esa manera, cuando la miraba con esa intensidad, cuando se acercaba a ella con movimientos tan lentos —sólo deja que lo haga. Ya no puedes hacer nada´ttebayó…

Ella se sobresaltó por la cercanía de sus cuerpos y retrocedió con descuido, se tropezó con un morral que quien-sabe-quién había puesto en el suelo y cayó de lleno sobre otro de los asientos, sentada… con Naruto cerrándole el camino.

De repente todo se volvió surrealista. Ya no escuchaba el bullicio de sus compañeros, ni siquiera oía el zumbido de una mosca, su sentido del oído parecía haberse cerrado por completo y sólo podía concentrarse en él, el rubio que la miraba como si fuera una presa…

Jesús, él era tan hermoso.

Naruto se apoyó nuevamente con la rodilla en el asiento que ella ocupaba, inclinándose sobre ella. Por instinto sólo se encogió, estando segura que su rostro debía estar totalmente rojo, y se pasó los brazos por su propia cintura, fuertemente, como abrazándose, en un último y desesperado intento por evitar que él cumpliese con su misión… o al menos retrasarlo un poco. Naruto reía a carcajadas y se lanzó contra ella, atacándola con todo lo que tenía, al no lograr desenrollar sus brazos, empezó a hacerle cosquillas a los costados. Hinata se removió, mordiéndose el labio para evitar reírse… pero Naruto sólo aumentó los ataques, mientras se reía como si fuese a él a quien estuvieran matando de cosquillas.

—Basta, basta… por favor, Naruto-kun… —balbuceó a duras penas y soltó un chillido agudo y suave al sentir las manos juguetonas que la tomaban por atrás, le abarcaban la espalda, y le jalaban la camisa hacía arriba, tratando de sacarla de su falda—¡No! —se movió con fuerza y cerró los ojos, pero sólo logró reducir la distancia entre ellos. Estaban tan cerca que sentía la respiración de Naruto golpeando su frente y por un segundo se sintió mareada, embriagada…

Estar tan cerca de él era perjudicial para su salud.

—¡Naruto! —lo empujó al tiempo que él jalaba su camisa y lograba su objetivo, pero, como era predecible, su fuerza no fue amenaza para él. Ni siquiera se movió un centímetro. Él rió más fuerte aún, Hinata cayó en cuenta de la forma en que lo había llamado: Naruto, sólo Naruto y eso la avergonzó internamente. Segundos después él se separó –por voluntad propia- para ver el resultado de su trabajo con esa sonrisa tan encantadora y autosuficiente, iba a decir algo… Naruto abrió la boca para proferir alguna cosa, pero…

—¡Namikaze, Hyüga!

La voz de Ibiki Morino, el coordinador del instituto, les heló la sangre. Naruto se giró para verlo parado fuera, frente a la ventana, y Hinata sólo cerró los ojos.

Se habían concentrado tanto en el juego del gato y el ratón, todos habían quedado tan enganchados, que el grupo élite, el que cubría la visión desde la ventana se había disuelto y ellos, justamente ellos dos terminaron en el rango de visión perfecto para que Ibiki Morino les pillara en el peor momento y en la peor posición… Claro, ahora todo tenía sentido: por eso había tanto silencio.

—¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?! ¡Fuera, ambos con la directora!

—Estamos jodidos´ttebayó… —estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con Naruto. Él se quitó para dejarla libre y caminó delante suyo, sabiendo que ella estaba demasiado avergonzada como para mirar al hombre mayor. Mientras andaba hacía la salida, intentando cubrirse con la espalda de Naruto observó el rostro de sus compañeros. Todos parecían abolidos.

Antes de salir miró a Sakura. En su rostro abatido pudo leer "lo siento, no nos dimos cuenta a tiempo…"

Y vamos, Hinata no pudo sentir rencor.

Simplemente les habían pillado, en el peor momento y en la peor situación posible, pero qué se le iba a hacer. Tenían mala suerte.

Suspiró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, mientras escuchaba –y a la vez no- el sermón que el respetado coordinador les brindaba al recorrer los pasillos rumbo al peor lugar del mundo –Naruto podía estar más que acostumbrado a estar por ahí, pero ella no-: la dirección.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Esta pequeña historia aún no termina. El siguiente será un complemento –que estoy totalmente segura que les gustará, ya verán porqué se los digo- y lo publicaré esta misma tarde. :3 ¿Qué les parece? Sé que había prometido un capítulo semanal y me disculpo, pero estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo.

Este fic es bastante complicado y los obstáculos que se me presentan son más de carácter emocional al escribirlo Xd´D

Ah, por la demora pueden culpar en alto grado a AliceSesshTaisho quien me ha metido en un vicio terrible: CDM u.u Les doy permiso para que se abalancen contra ella e.e Te quiero, Ale 3

Nos leemos entonces esta tarde. Estoy ansiosa por leer sus opiniones :3


	8. Pillados (II)

FRIEND ZONE

**VIII. PILLADOS. (II)**

**Palabras: 2522.**

* * *

—¡No puedo creer que nos hayan mandado al psicólogo´ttebayó!

Hinata suspiró, llevándose la mano al pecho. De verdad, en serio que había sido un buen susto… Por un momento pensó que Tsunade-sama iba a llamar a sus padres, pero al final la habían sacado barata. No tan barata, pero cualquier cosa era el cielo comparado con tener que explicar a su padre -¡a su padre!- el porqué Naruto estaba sobre ella intentando desnudarla, porque sí, esa era la impresión que él –que cualquiera- tendría.

A su lado Naruto caminaba con las manos en la nuca. —¿Y qué diablos fue esa charla? ¡No entendí nada! —él rio con ganas—¿son estúpidos o qué? ¡No había necesidad de decirnos todo eso, todo el mundo sabe que en un salón de clase, con toda esa gente ahí, no se puede tener se-!

—¡N-Naruto-kun! —le interrumpió abochornada, con los colores invadiendo su rostro, y el muchacho pareció entender el mensaje.

—Lo siento, pero es verdad… Hasta Kiba, que es el más estúpido del mundo, lo tiene claro´ttebayó —el rostro masculino se desfiguró en un gesto de fastidio y luego de aburrimiento—. No había necesidad de atosigarnos con esa charla de sexualidad.

Hinata calló, simplemente no sabía que decir.

¿Debía estar enojada con él por causar tremendo rollo, por haberla metido en una situación tan absurda y vergonzosa?

Tsunade los había sermoneado un rato, acusándolos de un montón de barbaridades que casi la hacen desmayarse al sólo imaginarlas. Ibiki sólo había avivado el fuego y, aunque Naruto trató de explicar por todos los medios que _no _estaban haciendo nada de lo que ellos –sucios adultos- pensaban, nada los había salvado de firmar el observador del alumno y recibir una anotación bastante seria. Luego, la directora había decidido que necesitaban más y más cháchara y los mandó a la oficina de la psicóloga escolar… y ella sí que los había traumado. Anko Mitarashi no debería por ningún motivo estar trabajando en una institución educativa.

Aún y con todo eso, Hinata se sentía algo, algo afortunada… Ya se dijo, su padre no se enteró de nada.

Habían perdido lo que quedaba de su hora libre y más de la mitad de la última del día (inglés). Faltaban menos de veinte minutos para que acabara la jornada del día y ella se debatía entre la idea de entrar a clase –como se los había ordenado la psicóloga-, aguantar el regaño de la profesora, responder las preguntas de sus compañeros y aumentar su vergüenza… o encerrarse en un baño a esperar que sonara el anhelado timbre. En eso pensaba cuando Naruto la agarró de la muñeca y empezó a correr.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó apenas recuperada de la sorpresa.

Él no dijo nada hasta que llegaron a los bebederos –no los que quedaban cerca de su salón, sino los del otro lado del colegio- y la soltó suavemente. —Sólo tengo sed… —dijo sin mirarla y se agachó a beber del arco de agua que se formaba al presionar el botoncito.

Así era él.

Siempre la arrastraba a donde quería y cada vez que le venía en gana. Que tengo sed, vamos a los bebederos, que tengo hambre, vamos a la cafetería, que tengo sueño, escondámonos bajo las gradas del coliseo, que esto, que aquello, que lo otro…

Frunció levemente el ceño y sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho, una sensación desconocida y ardiente. Al parecer sí estaba enojada con él.

Respiró y se agachó a su lado, para beber de la llave continua y calmar con agua el fuego que la quemaba por dentro. Pero entonces…

—Hinata-chan.

Volteó a verlo y todo se nubló. Instantáneamente se cubrió los ojos y soltó un quejido mientras retrocedía. El agua le había golpeado de lleno –más en el ojo izquierdo- y dolía.

—Ah, vamos, Hinata-chan, no es para tanto… —Naruto reía.

Quitó la mano derecha sólo para mirarlo con enojo y después bajo la vista al suelo, todo bien con el ojo derecho. Se destapó el otro, el izquierdo, y notó con horror que su vista estaba completamente nublada de ese lado… Parpadeó una, dos, tres veces…

—Mi lente… —susurró apesadumbrada y molesta—mojaste mi lente de contacto —le acusó con un tono de voz algo elevado—. ¡Ahora no puedo ver bien!

—¡Agh, lo olvidé´ttebayó!

¿Cómo que lo había olvidado? ¡Ella usaba lentes de contacto desde los doce años! Antes de eso tenía que usar gafas… ¡Y Naruto la conocía desde esa época, por Dios! Además, siempre se lo recordaba.

"Naruto-kun, cuidado, me vas a hurgar un ojo con la escoba y se me cae el lente" .

"No me tapes tan fuerte los ojos, Naruto-kun… Los lentes".

"No apretes tanto la venda, por favor… T-tú sabes por qué".

¡Se lo había repetido sin descanso por cuatro años! Y ahora le salía con un simple "agh, lo olvide´ttebayó" después de haberle lanzado un mar de agua directo al ojo.

¡Que le dieran!

Era oficial. Estaba enojada, molesta, furiosa con Naruto.

Le dio la espalda y se alejó de él algunos pasos más. Se mordió el labio con preocupación, tratando de parpadear lentamente para que su lente se normalizara y por ende también su visión. La verdad era que no le hacía gracia andar por la calle así, viendo borroso con un ojo, porque prontamente empezaría a marearse… y tampoco le entusiasmaba ir por la acera con un ojo cerrado.

Naruto alargó el brazo y la agarró del codo, con la intención de hacerla girar, pero Hinata se zafó de su agarre rápidamente, alejándose unos metros más. Ella en realidad estaba molesta. Jamás se había sentido tan molesta con él… Y era raro, porque normalmente simplemente no podía sentir algo negativo hacía Naruto -¡Era Naruto, el que le robaba el aliento!- por más estupideces que él hiciera, pero ese día… ese día era diferente. Pareciera que emociones de mucho tiempo atrás revoloteaban en su pequeño cuerpo y hacían huelga por salir. Cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse, y llevó ambas manos a las mejillas; las sintió calientes y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la causa era la rabia.

¡Todo, todo era culpa de Naruto, absolutamente todo!

Ir a la dirección, el sermón del profesor Ibiki y de la directora Tsunade, el haber tenido que firmar esa anotación, la charla traumante de la psicóloga Anko … También había sido culpa de él la vez que se hizo ese feo raspón en la rodilla por dar un paseo en su bicicleta, el chichón del tamaño de un huevo que le adornó la frente por varias semanas el año anterior también había sido culpa de él… ¡Todo, todo era culpa de Naruto! Era su culpa que ella estuviera tan perdidamente enamorada.

¡El calentamiento global –de alguna forma u otra- era su culpa también!

Todo lo malo, perverso y dañino que existía en el asqueroso mundo era culpa de Namikase Naruto. Punto.

Ni siquiera cuando los brazos de él la estrecharon con fuerza en un cálido abrazo desde atrás, ni siquiera ante eso, su enojo redimió, al contrario, pareció intensificarse un poco más y se removió intensamente entre sus brazos, como una fiera encerrada. —¡Suéltame, suéltame, no quiero que me toques, déjame! —dijo duramente y respirando algo agitada. De pronto sintió como si los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas, pero no estaba triste, simplemente… muy brava. Se zafó de su abrazo y aprovechó para alejarse de él, sin mirarlo en ningún momento. No quería verlo. No quería verle la cara… y el sentimiento era tan fuerte que la extrañó.

El silencio del muchacho le hizo saber que él estaba tan o más sorprendido con su reacción. Si se hubiera dado la vuelta, Hinata hubiera visto la expresión herida en el hermoso rostro de Naruto, ella lo sabía… por eso no lo hizo.

Soltó un suave quejido y se cubrió el rostro. No debía estar tan enojada con él, no debió haberlo alejado de forma tan brusca… ¿Qué pasaba con ella?

—Hinata-chan —él la llamó suavemente y se acercó un poco, como si tuviese miedo de molestarla—, déjame ver tu ojo, por favor —finalizó, posando la mano en su hombro.

Se dio la vuelta, pero no miró al muchacho rubio a los ojos. Naruto la tomó del mentón, pero ella viró el rostro a un lado, evitando su mirada. —Deja, Naruto-kun… —murmuró tan suave y quebrado que se sorprendió.

—¿Ya puedes ver mejor?

Sí, veía mejor. Lo veía claramente. Se dio cuenta de que antes lo que había nublado su visión no fue solamente el agua, el enojo también tuvo mucho que ver.

Asintió torpemente dando un paso atrás. —Mejor volvemos… para que no nos regañen nuevamente —susurró con la clara intención de huir, pero él la retuvo, la jaló del brazo y para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba aprisionada contra el muro.

—No volvamos —las manos de Naruto estaban pegadas al solido tras ella, encerrándola por los costados y empezó a sentirse nerviosa—. Es una tontería, ya casi acaba el día´ttebayó.

Los ojos perlas rehuyeron la mirada de cielo y después de unos segundos Hinata soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al chocarse contra el pecho masculino. Las manos de él la aferraban desde su espalda, brindándole un abrazo cálido e íntimo. Era diferente a los abrazos que comúnmente le daba…

Ella se quedó en silencio. Él también. Luego el suave murmulló cerca de su oído le cortó el aliento. —Hinata-chan… —Naruto suspiró con suavidad, como preparándose para hablar, y ella lo esperó paciente. Los brazos de él la abarcaron por completo y sus manos grandes y varoniles apretaron su camisa, acercándola más a su cuerpo—Lo siento, lo siento mucho… —dijo, y ella le rodeó tímidamente por los costados, tocándole la espalda. Era increíble: las manos de Naruto abarcaban casi toda la suya, en cambio las de ella parecían tan diminutas en el enorme cuerpo masculino—yo no quería meterte en problemas, nunca he querido hacerlo… Lo siento, lo siento… —y cada vez que se disculpaba él la abrazaba con más fuerza. Hinata se permitió cerrar los ojos mientras escuchaba las palabras de Naruto y sentía el latido de su corazón muy cerca al oído—. Tampoco quise lastimarte hace unos minutos. En realidad… yo... me sentía mal por haber hecho que te llevaran a la dirección y… yo… —sonrió al sentirlo tan frustrado—yo solamente quería jugar… y hacerte reír.

Ahora fue ella quien lo abrazo fuerte. Llevó las manos cerca de los hombros del rubio y lo apretó más contra sí.

¿No era él el hombre más maravilloso del mundo?

—N-Naruto-kun… —logró pronunciar después de un rato. Estaba siendo terriblemente consciente de la cercanía de ambos cuerpos, de las manos fuertes de Naruto moviéndose lenta y levemente acariciándole la espalda con ternura, y parecía que sus sentidos se hubiesen agudizado de manera sobre humana; el olor varonil y embriagador de él le llenaba las fosas nasales, llegando a marearla un poco. Cuando él suspiró en su oído Hinata pensó que no lo resistiría, el aliento suave y cálido era simplemente… irresistible. —Naruto-kun… —volvió a murmurar, con la esperanza de que él rápidamente rompiera el abrazo, porque ella definitivamente no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo.

—Me llamaste Naruto —dijo él de repente, como hablando al oire, y ella no tuvo idea de lo que quiso decir. Sinceramente no podía pensar muy bien con él tan cerca—. Cuando te hacía cosquillas… en el salón. Me llamaste Naruto… Nunca lo habías echo.

Y lo recordó, claro, y el rojo tomo posesión de su rostro. Avergonzada, hundió la cabeza en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de Naruto. —Lo siento… —se disculpó atropelladamente y sintió la risa de su amigo refrescarle el alma, luego él la tomó de los hombros, separándola sólo lo suficiente para poder observar su rostro. Como siempre Hinata pensó que a él le gustaba avergonzarla.

—Dilo de nuevo —pidió, pero sonó como una orden.

—¿Qué? No, yo… no-

—Anda, no seas así´ttebayó. Hazlo —y él le sonrió de esa manera tan encantadora que ella no tuvo corazón para negarse.

Los brazos femeninos se resbalaron y Hinata posó las manos en la cintura de Naruto, sujetándose suavemente de su camisa. Él la tenía a ella de los hombros.

—Está bien… —bajó la mirada con vergüenza— Naruto…

—No te oí´ttebayó —dijo con diversión.

Hinata cerró los ojos y las mejillas pálidas enrojecieron.

—Na… ¡Naruto! —dijo fuertemente, sintiéndose demasiado intimidada.

—¡Bien hecho, ! —le felicitó él animado, y en un segundo le hizo mirarlo y unió su frente con la de ella. Estaban tan cerca que podían rozar sus narices si se movían sólo un centímetro más. Estaban tan cerca que Hinata pensó que moriría. La frente de Naruto le quemaba … su piel le quemaba—Ahora tienes que decirlo mirándome a los ojos… —dijo sonriéndole y mirándola fijamente, tanto que se sintió perdida— y dilo varias veces esta vez, por favor, me gusta mucho.

No había forma de escapar, él la tenía sujeta de los hombros y tras ella sólo estaba el duro mural.

—Naruto… —susurró bajito.

—De nuevo, Hinata, sólo un poco más… —el aliento de él le golpeaba el rostro. Ah, era tan embriagante..

—Naruto…—repitió—Naruto, Naruto, Naruto… —cerró los ojos al sentir que las manos de él aligeraban el agarre en sus hombros y se deslizaban por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus codos y luego saltaban lentamente hasta su cintura—Na-Naruto-

—Tú sigue, Hinata-chan, y mírame —abrió los ojos con temor y los diamantes de él la recibieron con un mirar intenso. Él jamás había dejado de mirarla. La miraba mientras sus manos le acariciaban suavemente la curva de su cintura.

—Naruto… —dijo en un hilo de voz y él le sonrió.

—Una vez más´ttebayó.

—Naruto.

Y antes de que terminara de pronunciar su nombre ya estaba de nuevo envuelta en sus brazos.

—¿No estás enojada conmigo? —le preguntó después de un rato—No me gusta estar lejos de ti, Hinata-chan.

—N-No lo estoy…

—Bien.

Nuevamente se separaron. Ella le sonrió tímidamente y él se frotó la nariz, sonriéndole avergonzado.

El timbre sonó.

—Oye, Hinata-chan —y nuevamente la hacía sobresaltar al acercarse de manera tan rápida— ¿tu ojo está bien? ¿ya no te duele´ttebayó? —Naruto le tocó suavemente el parpado con el índice, mirándolo atentamente.

—Sólo un poquito…

Mintió. Pero vamos, no tenía nada malo que Naruto se preocupara por ella…. Se lo debía, y no es que a ella le disgustara tener uno que otro mimo de su parte.

El lugar se empezó a llenar rápidamente de toda clase de alumnos urgidos por largarse de allí, pero ella no lo notó, solamente rió al ver la expresión atormentada en los ojos azules y lo tomó de la muñeca suavemente, empezando a caminar. —Sólo volvamos a casa, Naruto-kun.

—¡Que me llames Naruto´ttebayó!

Y nuevamente soltó una risilla suave al ver la el gracioso puchero que se formaba en los labios de Naruto.

—¡Ha sido suficientes por hoy, Naruto-kun! —dijo, echando a correr después de sacarle la lengua con picardía y a la vez un deje de ternura.

Naruto parpadeó varias veces. —¡Ah, qué mala eres, Hinata-chan!

Y ambos rieron a carcajadas mientras volvían al inicio: un estúpido e inútil juego del gato y el ratón.

* * *

¿Y entonces? ¿Qué les ha parecido?

Ah, me llevé un gran susto porque Word no me guardó el capítulo, pensé que no lo iba a poder subir hoy y casi que entro en depresión al sentir que debía escribirlo todo nuevamente. Menos mal soy una tipa suertuda.

AliceSesshTaicho, es tu culpa eso también -no sé cómo, pero lo es- 33

Espero que les haya gustado mucho. ¿Había prometido algo tierno, verdad? ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¡Ah, Dios, estoy ansiosa por saber sus opiniones!


	9. Al Teléfono,

**Friend Zone.**

**IX: Al Teléfono.**

Palabras: 1460.

* * *

—¡Hinata, _Intenso_-Namikaze al teléfono!

La mayor de las Hyüga no pudo reprimir una suave risa mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras ante el aviso. "_Intenso"_ era el mote que, originalmente, usaba su padre para referirse a Naruto. Hanabi lo había adoptado hace poco…

Si alguien ajeno a su familia le preguntaba qué opinaba al respecto, ella respondería sinceramente que a él no le sentaba nada mal. Pero eso nunca sucedería, así que simplemente podía seguir fingiendo pesar ante la manera en que era tratado su amigo en ls casa.

—No le digas así, Hanabi-chan —le reprendió suavemente al llegar a su lado. La menor hizo una mueca al entregarle el aparato y Hinata notó que la pequeña mano de Hanabi estaba cubriendo la bocina—. ¿Qué harás si te escucha un día?

—Moriré de vergüenza —sí, eran palabras llenas de sarcasmo.

Hinata sonrió mientras la figura de la joven adolescente se perdía en el pasillo y suspiró antes de hablar.

—¿Aló?

_—¿Aló?_

Rodó los ojos.

—¿Quién es?

_—¿Quién es?_

La voz de Naruto era agudamente fingida al repetir cada una de las palabras que le decía. Está de más decir que ella sabía quién era, simplemente era un juego; él la arremedaba, intentaba incluso imitar su voz, y ella le respondía como si no lo conociese. Después de más o menos cinco minutos de preguntas y frases estúpidas alguno de los dos terminaba cediendo al soltar una carcajada. Generalmente era Naruto, ésta vez la regla se siguió.

—No es gracioso, Naruto-kun.

—_Lo siento, lo siento, Hinata-chan_ —respondió él después de haber reído—, _pero es que tu vocecita es "taaaan" linda…_

Ella se sonrojó y frunció el ceño. —¿Mi "vocecita"?

—_Sí, ya sabes, tu vocecita _—dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo—. _Esa vocecita con la que siempre hablas y que suena, además, muy tierna por teléfono._

—Yo hablo normal —se defendió—. N-no tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo, Naruto-kun…

Error.

—¿_Ves? ¡Esa vocecita, tan agudita´ttebayó!_

—Ay… —se quejó suavemente y él la imitó, con la clara intención de molestarla—No es cierto, ya-

—"_Aiññññ", no es cierto…_

Si Naruto supiera lo ridícula que sonaba su pobre imitación de mujer seguramente no la repetiría… No, algo le decía que lo sabía y le daba igual.

Así comenzaban sus conversaciones telefónicas _diarias_ –eso explicaba el apodo creado por Hiashi Hyüga, ¿verdad?-, con algunas variables, pero básicamente siempre era igual. Hinata sonrió mientras tomaba asiento, sabiendo que las llamadas del rubio se caracterizaban por, además, ser eternas.

—_¡Hinata-chan, para, voy a morir si sigues´ttebayó!_

Él parecía estar a punto de sufrir uno de sus _colapsos por desbordamiento de ternura, _así era que él lo llamaba, aunque a ella le parecía muy divertido. Rídiculo, sí, pero divertido también…

¿Qué pensarían los demás si supieran cómo era Naruto al teléfono con ella?

¿Cuántas alumnas de grados inferiores darían todo, todo, todo, sólo para que Naruto Namikaze las llamara? Porque Naruto era atractivo, nadie lo negaba, y resultaba especialmente atrayente para las niñas más pequeñas, no tanto como Sasuke Uchiha, pero de todas formas Hinata se sintió en la posición más privilegiada mientras oía las las bobadas que salían de la bocina. A ella francamente le daba igual Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto era el más guapo de la escuela en lo que a ella se refería, qué importaba lo que pensaran unas mocosas ignorantes…

—Naruto-kun —le interrumpió calmadamente—, si no quieres oír mi "vocecita"… ¿entonces para qué me llamas?

—_¡No es que no quiera oírla´ttebayó!_ —le oyó saltar al otro lado de la linea—_Es que es endemoniadamente tierna, Hinata, me haces tener un colapso por desbordamiento de ternura, Hinata, ¡no aguanto! _

Allí estaba él con sus colapsos inventados. Las mejillas pálidas adquirieron un tono rosa mientras reprimía la risa ante el escándalo y dramatismo del muchacho.

—Por eso, Naruto-kun, debo colgar —su voz sonó intencionalmente preocupada y dulce—. Es por tu propio bien…

La risa masculina le inundó los oídos y, después de unos segundos, Naruto habló. —_Aw, Hinata-chan, sonaste tan linda~_

Colgó, pero no se molestó en marcharse.

A los dos segundos el teléfono volvió a sonar.

—¿Aló?

—_Aló, ¿podría pasarme a la señorita Hinata Hyüga, por favor?_

¿Habría alguien en el mundo que la hiciera querer reventar de la risa tanto como él lo hacía? Claramente no.

—Lo siento, señor —dijo con voz fria—, la señorita Hinata murió.

—_¿Murió? ¿Cuándo? ¿De qué?_

—Sí. Murió ayer… Fue algo repentino, se le explotó el páncreas o algo así, y ayer mismo fue el funeral. Todos estamos muy conmocionados y conmovidos.

Naruto tardó un rato en responder -ella sintió que se alejaba del teléfono para soltar una carcajada- y cuando lo hizo su voz sonó rasposa por el esfuerzo. Él en realidad ya no podía seguir la actuación seria por mucho más. —_¿C-cómo es que yo no me he enterado?_

—Oh, lo siento… —Hinata se maravilló con lo bien que le salía el actuar estúpidamente con él—, ¿era usted buen amigo de la señorita?

—_Soy más que un buen amigo _—soltó sin dudar y ella se sintió algo tonta por abochornarse por una frase tan trivial. Si él supiera la verdad escondida en esas palabras, pensó—_,¿cómo va a morir ella si es tan joven? ¿Cómo va a morir sin yo haberle repetido mil veces que la adoro, y que lo hago mucho más que Kiba´ttebayó?... ¡Simplemente no puede estar muerta! _

Un sentimiento de alegría la invadió. Él era tan hermoso, aún en los juegos.

—Es una tragedia, lo sé, pero es la verdad —dijo calmada y los rosados labios formaron una sonrisa suave—, aunque seguramente ella lo adoraba un millón de veces más a usted, señor.

—_Imposible _—declaró Naruto, sonando conmovido—_. No hay forma de que fuese así, es humanamente imposible superar tal nivel. _

—En todo caso, y-yo… Sólo puedo decirle una cosa más, joven.

—_¿Qué cosa?_

—Tenga cuidado con su páncreas.

Y ya no aguantaron la risa más. Ella se llevó la mano libre al estómago y él teléfono se deslizó de los dedos de un Naruto completamente poseído por las carcajadas. Era hilarante, absurdo y terriblemente divertido eso de reír como idiotas. Además era algo que no se permitían hacer frente a nadie más, no de esa manera…

Las ventajas de ser la mejor amiga de Naruto Namikaze, supuso.

Ella se calmó, pero el oír las risotadas del rubio simplemente la contagiaba de nuevo esa ola de la locura y se echaba a reír de nuevo. Lo mismo le sucedió a él varias veces, hasta que al fin, después de mucho rato, se detuvieron para respirar un poco.

_—Ya, ya, es suficiente, voy a morir´ttebayó _—le oyó decir con la respiración agitada. Ella sentía las mejillas calientes junto a un placentero dolor en el estómago, se mordió el labio a sabiendas de las consecuencias de sus siguientes palabras, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Yo morí ayer, así que no importa.

—_¡Hinata!_ —chilló él antes de, casi literalmente, morir de la risa.

* * *

A veces hablaban de cosas serias, pero básicamente sus conversaciones eran siempre así de ridículas y a ella le encantaban. Naruto constituía la forma más efectiva y económica de entretenerse.

Solían durar en el teléfono más de una hora.

¿Cuándo terminaban?

Cuando su padre pasaba y miraba la diminuta pantallita que avisaba la duración de la llamada y le hacía señas señalando el reloj. "Eh, señorita, ya va siendo hora de despegarse", le decía con la mirada y ella tardaba no menos de dos minutos en despedirse del rubio.

Esta vez en particular habían hablado por ochenta y cinco minutos y Naruto se había quejado al decir que por poco hubieran cubierto el tiempo de un partido de futbol. Le pidió que pasara a _Don-Hiashi-Hyüga-sama_ al teléfono para pedirle cinco minutos más y poder cumplir con su reciente meta, pero ella se negó rotundamente.

Luego de un rato, después de responderle en un susurro que ella también lo quería –porque él no se quedaba tranquilo si no se lo repetía diariamente- y de desearle una buena noche ante la mirada fija de su padre, Hinata finalmente pudo colgar el teléfono.

Hiashi Hyüga asintió complacido al ver su orden implícita cumplida.

Hinata Hyüga le observó desaparecer por el pasillo y luego de un rato ella se encaminó a su cuarto, soltando una que otra risilla al recordar alguna cosa sin sentido que hubiese mencionado cierto chico rubio en la muy típica conversación.

Así solían ser todas, con algunas variables, pero igualmente divertidas.

Aquella en particular había sido especialmente buena, pues un nombre no había sido mencionado.

Sakura Haruno.

Cuando éste empezara a aparecer más frecuentemente en ellas, una y otra vez, la hora de diversión de Hinata terminaría.

No faltaba mucho.

* * *

_Estoy especialmente interesada en conocer sus opiniones sobre este capítulo. Dudé mucho en la forma de hacerlo y Asdf… Había tantas cosas en mi cabeza que casi me hago bolita . _

_Espero que les haya gustado y… No les voy a adelantar más. El siguiente estará listo antes de que muchos de ustedes puedan comentar este, se los aseguro. _

_Gracias por seguir esta historia :3 Un saludo especial a los nuevos lectores que se embarcan en este viaje: ajusten cinturones. 33 _

**_Nos leemos. Son las tres de la mañana y desfallezco_**


End file.
